Behind the Beast
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans un pays lointain, le jeune Comte Beilschmidt fut puni de son orgueil par un magicien, qui le métamorphosa en loup blanc. Cent ans plus tard, il n'est plus qu'une légende. Une légende dont Roderich Edelstein va faire la rencontre... [UA - PruAus]
1. Chapter 1

This is Halloween, this is halloween, evrybody screams!

Hum... Je vais m'arrêter là pour que vos oreilles restent en vie...

Bien le bonsoir! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas _encore_ morte. Mes plus plates excuses pour Seguimi O Uccidimi et surtout pour Don't Marry Her que je peine à updater.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose un nouveau PruAus! Enjoy!

Trick or treat?

Treat, évidemment.

Bien que je le poste ce soir d'Halloween, il n'a rien d'un récit horrifique. Au contraire. Il s'agit plutôt d'un conte de fée, librement inspiré et adapté de _La Belle et la Bête_.

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Juste une chose : je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de publier les chapitres suivants, qui sont encore à écrire. Néanmoins, comme le scénario est déjà bouclé et que c'est relativement simple à écrire (bénie soit la notion de conte) il y a des chances pour que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps _une fois que je m'y attellerai_. Aussi, si je piétine dans les scénarios de mes autres fics, je pourrais trouver dans celle-ci un moyen de me changer les idées...

Disclaimer : les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Rating: K, K+ Un peu d'innocence ne vous fera pas de mal, les enfants!

Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous séduira ;)

PS: j'ai écrit la fin du chapitre en vitesse ce matin, ce qui veut dire que je l'ai relu tout aussi rapidement. Il est possible qu'il y ait quelques coquilles... Sorry!

* * *

><p>Behind the Beast<p>

Chapitre I

Il était une fois, dans une lointaine contrée, un jeune comte que les cieux avaient doté d'un courage sans égal, d'une hardiesse remarquable, d'yeux couleur rubis, de cheveux d'argent et d'une peau de neige. Issu d'une illustre famille, le jeune homme avait succédé à son père à la tête d'un comté agréable et paisible, habité par des sujets qui appréciaient et respectaient énormément leur bienfaiteur.

Mais puisque les hommes sont envieux, la famille Beilschmidt –c'est son nom– avait attiré la convoitise du comte voisin, qui tentait inlassablement de lui dérober ses terres, multipliant les attaques et les incursions sur son territoire.

Après des générations de luttes et de combats, ce fut le comte albinos qui parvint à défaire définitivement son rival, en retirant une immense fierté et un orgueil démesuré, gagnant le respect des autres seigneurs et l'affection de son peuple.

Il vivait une vie tranquille dans la demeure familiale, au milieu des bois, à quelques centaines de mètres d'un village sous sa juridiction.

Du moins c'était le cas avant l'arrivée d'un sujet du comté voisin, qui lui demanda l'hospitalité.

Le comte albinos lui demanda d'où il venait, le pèlerin se présenta. Après cette révélation, le comte Beilschmidt refusa de lui offrir une chambre pour la nuit, car il craignait que cet homme ne veuille profiter de l'occasion pour causer du tort à celui qui avait tué son seigneur.

Furieux, l'étranger lui lança ces paroles :

_L'orgueil, la fierté et la gloire qui sont vôtres sont usurpées. Si vous refusez d'offrir le gîte à un simple voyageur, à l'intérieur de vous-même, vous n'êtes qu'un être égoïste et abject. Il est temps que cette laideur soit reconnue de tous!_

Après ces mots, il hurla une phrase en une langue inconnue. Il y eut un éclair de lumière dans tout le château, dans toute la forêt, et le comte perdit connaissance.

La légende ne parle plus du comte Beilschmidt. Lorsque, le lendemain matin, quelques villageois se rendirent au château, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un loup au pelage de neige et aux yeux rouges.

Le comte avait disparu.

Les villageois prirent peur. Le château, forme sinistre parmi les arbres, fut déserté. Nul n'osa plus en approcher.

Le loup fut rejoint par sa meute. Il tenta bien souvent de s'introduire dans le village, mais fut chassé par les gardes.

Encore aujourd'hui, les hurlements de la meute déchirent la nuit.

Les enfants à qui l'on raconte la légende du dernier comte, tout comme leurs parents, se gardent bien de s'aventurer aux alentours du château.

Notre histoire commence un peu moins d'une centaine d'années après la venue des loups au château.

oOo

Lili brava la chaleur de la forge pour apporter de l'eau à son frère, qui devait frôler la déshydratation. L'air sec lui piqua la gorge.

Le visage noirci et luisant de son frère se tourna vers elle, encadré de cheveux blonds sales plaqués sur le front par la sueur.

L'armurier n'accorda pas un sourire à sa jeune sœur, à peine un regard. Il prit néanmoins le gobelet d'étain rempli d'eau qu'elle lui avait amené et le vida d'un trait.

Comme toujours, le visage sérieux de Vash Zwingli arborait des sourcils froncés et une mâchoire serrée.

-Tout va bien? demanda Lili.

Vash avait cessé d'abattre son marteau sur une future lame posée sur une enclume, de ce fait il entendit sa question.

Il ronchonna quelques phrases presque inaudibles. Il était question de bois à aller chercher, mais de commande à terminer.

Lili conclut que, l'automne étant arrivé, ils devraient recommencer à chauffer, et que par conséquent, il était nécessaire que Vash aille ramasser du bois dans la forêt, ce qui le contrariait fort puisque l'épée en cours de fabrication était une commande importante qu'il voulait et devait terminer le plus vite possible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le bois, je m'en charge. Il me reste du temps avant le cours de piano, je peux aller en chercher.

Vash lança:

-Hors de question.

Lili roula des yeux.

-Si tu termines cette lame aujourd'hui, dit-elle, tu recevras une prime pour ta rapidité, n'est-ce pas?

Il s'agissait d'une question purement rhétorique: la réponse était évidente. Au village, il était fréquent que les clients satisfaits laissent un pourboire à l'artisan… Qui variait selon leur fortune personnelle. Cette lame, pour sa part, était destinée au riche chef de la garde, alors…

Vash rendit les armes.

-Bon. Très bien. Vas-y. Mais fais très attention.

L'argent était l'argument à utiliser contre Vash Zwingli.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop du village. poursuit-il. Et surtout, reste le plus loin possible du château!

Lili acquiesça machinalement. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait, elle entendait les mêmes recommandations de la part de son frère.

Elle sortit de la forge et s'autorisa un sourire.

Satisfaite, la jeune fille enfila une cape bleu foncé par-dessus sa robe couleur feuille et se mit en route.

Elle salua les gardes qui surveillaient la porte Nord du village et quitta l'enceinte, se retrouvant bientôt dans la forêt, dans le calme béni des arbres, loin du vacarme de la forge, sous les feuillages rouges, orangés.

Elle se mit tout de suite au travail, car même si elle avait le temps avant son cours de piano avec Roderich, elle ne s'attarderait pas dans les bois.

Elle répétait son morceau de piano tout haut, récitant les notes d'une voix claire et chantante, tout en ramassant des petites branches.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se figea d'horreur.

Devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine…

Il y avait un loup blanc. Blanc comme neige. Il se détachait nettement du paysage automnal.

Ils se fixèrent un moment.

Ses yeux rubis rencontrèrent ceux, pétrifiés, de Lili.

Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau en mesure de bouger, la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant.

Mais il ne fallait pas espérer s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Le loup bondit au-dessus d'elle et bloqua le passage devant elle, arrachant un cri de terreur à la petite blonde qui se recroquevilla au sol et s'immobilisa en une posture pathétique de défense, les mains devant son visage.

Le loup sembla soupirer, avant de la renifler et de chasser de sa cape les feuilles qui s'y étaient accrochées dans sa chute.

Lili, intriguée, releva la tête et baissa les bras. Elle rencontra de nouveau les yeux rouges de l'animal, et, étrangement, ils la rassurèrent.

Son regard était doux. Lili n'y décelait aucune animosité, aucune agressivité. Au contraire, elle y vit briller l'inquiétude et l'intelligence. Et au-delà de ça, il semblait y avoir de l'espoir dans les orbes pourpres.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le sol, à sa gauche. Là où le loup l'avait arrêtée dans sa fuite.

Il y avait un large trou dans le sol, à cause d'un arbre qui avait été déraciné pendant la tempête qui avait précédé pendant plusieurs jours.

Toute occupée qu'elle aurait été à s'éloigner de la bête, elle n'y aurait probablement pas fait attention et… Elle ce serait fait bien mal, si le loup n'était pas intervenu.

-M…Merci… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus: sa rencontre avec le loup, le fait que le monstre des légendes soit en fait une créature élégante ou encore qu'il lui ait évité une chute.

-Ce n'est rien. répondit une voix profonde et un peu rocailleuse, mais douce.

Maintenant, Lili savait ce qui était le plus choquant.

Un loup doué de parole.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et l'animal émit un petit grognement qui ressemblait à un rire.

-Comment… Est-ce possible? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Avec la magie, tout est possible, petite fille.

-Mais… Qui êtes-vous? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment le m… Le loup des légendes?

-Oh, on raconte encore mon histoire aux enfants de nos jours? Oui, je suis le loup de ces récits. J'habite le château, c'est vrai. J'espère que pour le reste, on ne me noircit pas trop dans les légendes…

Lili ne releva pas, toujours occupée à digérer sa rencontre avec un loup albinos légendaire et capable de parler.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à ramasser ton bois? Tu as tout lâché dans ta fuite.

Lili rougit de honte.

-Je suis désolée de… D'avoir eu peur… Je… J'ai été surprise, je suis désolée. marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je peux comprendre. assura le loup. N'aie pas honte.

Lili se releva et dit, avec un sourire:

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas de m'aider, ça me ferait très plaisir que nous ramassions du bois ensemble.

oOo

_Oh non, petite fille, c'est à moi que ça fait très plaisir… _

Le loup était aux anges. Cela faisait environ cent ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec les humains, du moins sans qu'ils n'essaient de l'exterminer à coups de fourche.

Et la compagnie des Hommes lui manquait. Rester un moment auprès de cette charmante jeune fille le comblerait de bonheur.

-Alors, heu… Vous vous appelez comment? demanda la petite.

-Gil… répondit le loup. Et toi?

-Lili! fit l'humaine avec bonne humeur. Alors, Gil… Vous êtes… Très vieux, non? Les légendes disent que vous êtes arrivé ici il y a cent ans!

-C'est exact que j'ai cette apparence depuis cent ans, néanmoins, je semble rester jeune… Dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Dis-moi, Lili… Si tu me racontais la légende qu'on narre aux enfants, au village?

La jeune fille commença son histoire, telle que Vash la lui avait racontée lorsqu'elle était enfant. La grandeur du Comte Beilschmidt, son refus d'accueillir un magicien, et finalement la venue des loups au château.

Tout en ramassant du bois entre ses crocs, il lui demanda:

-C'est tout ce qu'on dit sur le Comte Beilschmidt?

Elle acquiesça.

-Après, les histoires n'en parlent plus. On dit que les loups le gardent prisonnier, ou bien qu'ils l'ont tué lorsqu'ils sont arrivés.

-Et au sujet de ses exploits d'avant?

-Rien de très détaillé.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le pauvre. C'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu sais? Il mériterait que tout le monde le sache.

-Tu le connaissais?

-Et comment!

-J'aimerais entendre son histoire.

-Je pourrais te la raconter…

Elle se montra très enthousiaste à cette idée, alors Gil commença. A raconter l'histoire du Comte Beilschmidt. A raconter sa propre histoire, effacée derrière cent ans de métamorphose.

Lorsqu'ils eurent assez de bois, ils s'assirent dans la forêt pour que le loup continue de raconter.

Lili ne voyait plus le temps passer. La voix de Gil la fascinait, au moins autant que les événements oubliés qui avaient précédé la chute de Beilschmidt.

Elle avait complètement oublié son cours avec Roderich.

oOo

Roderich Edelstein rentra chez lui après quelques courses et un passage à la boulangerie.

Il lui restait un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de son élève pour le cours de piano, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas de ne pas la voir.

Il attendit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Il lui arrivait rarement d'être en retard… S'il allait à la forge, il allait certainement la croiser en route.

Il se décida à partir vers la maison de Vash, son meilleur ami.

Aucune trace de Lili sur le chemin, ni dans l'habitation.

La forge était occupée par l'armurier seul.

-Vash? cria Roderich au-dessus des fracas métalliques.

Le forgeron se tourna vers lui et fit une pause dans son travail. Le blond était luisant de sueur.

-Où est Lili? demanda le brun.

-Elle est partie il y a deux heures, je crois… Elle allait chercher du bois avant d'aller chez toi.

-Elle n'est pas venue.

La panique gagna les yeux de Vash. Roderich regretta aussitôt sa phrase.

-Reste ici, je vais aller voir dans les bois. Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas!

Il ne laissa pas le temps au forgeron de protester ou de dire quoi que ce soit: il partit sans attendre près des portes.

-Vous auriez vu Lili? demanda Roderich aux gardes. Elle est sortie il y a deux heures environ.

-Non… fit Matthias, le garde de la porte Ouest. Essaie les autres portes.

Roderich suivit son conseil et ce fut Berwald, à la porte Nord, qui confirma avoir vu la jeune fille.

Le brun s'élança dans la forêt à la recherche de son élève.

oOo

-Et à ce moment-là, le Comte se…

Gil s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Quelqu'un vient. annonça-t-il après avoir humé l'air. Je sens une odeur… Lili, je ne peux pas rester. Si un villageois me voit, je doute qu'il réagisse aussi bien que toi. Je dois m'en aller.

La petite eut l'air tellement déçue qu'il ajouta:

-Mais, si tu veux, on peut se retrouver ici la semaine prochaine, au même endroit. Et je finirai l'histoire.

-D'accord! accepta joyeusement Lili.

Gil disparut à toute vitesse.

A peine avait-il quitté les lieux que, sur le chemin, en contrebas, Lili vit apparaître Roderich.

Elle grimaça à l'idée de son énorme retard. Et aussi à l'idée de trouver une excuse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Roderich qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du loup… Elle le mettrait en danger.

Et elle n'en avait pas envie.

-Lili! appela Roderich.

La jeune fille redescendit sur la route, un tas de bois entre les bras.

-Ah, Roderich! Je suis terriblement désolée! s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le bois, et…

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. la rassura Roderich. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Il ne t'est rien arrivé?

-Non, je t'assure.

-Bon. Donne-moi ça, on va aller le déposer à la forge. Tu n'auras pas cours aujourd'hui, on reprendra demain, d'accord? Il vaut mieux que tu passes la soirée avec Vash, sinon il risque de mourir d'inquiétude.

Lili hocha la tête.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté son professeur. Elle repensait à son après-midi riche en surprises. Et elle attendait déjà le prochain avec impatience.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu!<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D

A bientôt et passez une bonne soirée d'Halloween ~


	2. Chapter 2

Oh oh oh ~

Joyeux Noël!

Disclaimer: les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note: voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je vous souhaite en outre d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année.

Concernant ce chapitre, il a été écrit au son de musique fantasy et de la BO de _The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug, _parce que je suis allée voir le troisième (les trois, en fait, mais soit) et que je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait remise...

J'avais écrit ce chapitre sur papier et le recopiage fut pénible, excusez-moi s'il reste des fautes!

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews :3

* * *

><p>Chapitre II<p>

Les arbres étendaient leurs branches squelettiques dans une forêt saupoudrée de blanc. Le tapis de feuilles mortes, sur le sol, s'était paré d'une blancheur uniforme, glacée et hivernale.

Il avait neigé pendant plusieurs jours mais c'était désormais terminé, bien que le ciel gris soit encore chargé de flocons.

Dans ce décor enneigé, un loup blanc avançait. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage et il était presque impossible de l'en dissocier si on ne prêtait pas attention aux traces de pattes qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Gilbert hésitait. Il ne savait pas si Lili viendrait aujourd'hui, vu l'épaisse couche de neige. Il espérait que oui.

Renouer avec cette jeune fille lui avait fait –et lui faisait– un bien fou. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et rien que ça, c'était déjà exceptionnel. Au fil de leurs rencontres, ils étaient même devenus amis.

Alors…

Alors il y avait encore de l'espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Gilbert arriva au lieu où Lili et lui se retrouvaient d'habitude. Elle n'y était pas.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Gilbert se résolut à attendre.

oOo

Roderich n'avait pas encore prononcé son habituelle phrase "tu as bien travaillé, nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui." que Lili avait déjà fermé le piano et s'était déjà levée.

-Tu as l'air bien pressée de me quitter, dis-moi…

La jeune fille rit, les joues légèrement plus roses que d'ordinaire.

-C'est que j'ai prévu d'aller dans les bois avec quelques amis pour profiter de la neige! se justifia-t-elle.

Le professeur de piano fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, et répliqua:

-Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu vas réellement dans le bois plusieurs fois par semaine depuis deux mois?

La déception et l'angoisse d'avoir été percée à jour se marquèrent momentanément sur le visage enfantin, puis elle se mordit la lèvre, coupable et hésitante.

Et elle se lança:

-Bon, je vais te le dire mais uniquement parce que tu n'es pas Vash et que tu ne t'énerveras pas. Enfin, je l'espère.

-Est-ce si grave que ça?

-Non, non, bien sûr! Mais tu connais Vash… Il réagit toujours de façon excessive.

-Je ne connais que trop bien ce trait de caractère, en effet. Je t'écoute.

Lili préféra ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-Dans la forêt, j'ai rencontré un loup.

Roderich demeura muet d'effarement.

-…Le loup. crut bon de spécifier Lili.

Le professeur sembla s'éveiller de sa perplexité et déclara, tranchant:

-Il est dangereux.

-Non! le défendit Lili. C'est faux, il est très gentil. Il m'a évité une vilaine chute la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il me raconte des histoires de capes et d'épées et il a une voix fascinante, très grave, rocailleuse, mais très douce. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures! … Et c'est ce que je fais, d'ailleurs… Oh, et ses yeux! Ils ont toujours l'air triste, mélancoliques quand il arrive, mais ils le sont moins lorsqu'il repart. Parfois, on jour à cache-cache. Mais il sent mon odeur alors il me trouve à chaque fois et on finit par changer de jeu. Même s'il est très drôle quand il essaie de faire comme s'il ne savait pas où j'étais. Il me parle du château, aussi. De ses domestiques. Son cuisinier, Francis, me fait des pâtisseries parfois. Ce sont les meilleures que j'aie jamais mangées. Une fois, c'était celles de son majordome, c'était assez effrayant… Ca l'a fait beaucoup rire, d'ailleurs. Et moi j'aime l'entendre rire, c'est comme un ronronnement à l'intérieur de son ventre, et ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques.

Elle reprit sa respiration et guetta une réaction chez son professeur de musique. Elle ne vint jamais.

Lili recommença à parler, mais plus doucement cette fois.

-Il se sent très seul, tu sais. J'en suis persuadée. Il souffre énormément au fond de lui. Je trouve vraiment injuste que les gens aient peur de lui à cause d'une vieille légende alors qu'il est si gentil. Alors que lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de la compagnie. A chaque fois que je m'en vais, il me remercie. D'être venue. D'être restée avec lui, tout simplement.

-Mais…

-Il ne me ferait aucun mal! le coupa Lili.

-Tu en es sûre? demanda Roderich.

-Certaine. Rompre son seul lien avec le monde le condamnerait à la solitude. Je crois que ça le détruirait.

-Tu peux vraiment lui faire confiance?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-…Tu me promets de faire attention?

-Promis! N'aie crainte, si son cuisinier est si doué pour les desserts, c'est que son maître ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de manger de la chaire fraîche! rit-elle.

Roderich sourit malgré lui.

-Allez, file. Je ne dirai rien à Vash. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop du village et rentre avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elle rit à nouveau, aux anges, et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue avant d'attraper une cape doublée de fourrure et de s'engouffrer dans la froideur de l'extérieur.

Elle s'aventura sur le chemin enneigé, salua les gardes d'un grand sourire et arriva dans la forêt, où elle goûta un moment le silence cotonneux de l'hiver et le froid revigorant de la nature.

Lili retrouva enfin son ami, qui l'attendait apparemment, roulé en une épaisse boule duveteuse autour d'un petit feu.

S'il avait été humain, elle aurait pu voir un sourire illuminer son visage. Elle ne vit que la lueur dans ses yeux qui reflétaient un cœur réchauffé de l'intérieur.

-Tu es venue… dit-il, entre soupir et soulagement.

-Je ne me serais absentée pour rien au monde! assura Lili.

Elle s'installa contre son flanc et demanda:

-Tu veux bien me raconter l'histoire du comte encore une fois?

Le loup émit une sorte de ricanement.

-C'est vraiment ta préférée, hum? Soit, puisque tel est ton désir, petite demoiselle.

Et il initia son récit.

C'était tellement différent de la légende qu'on racontait d'habitude! Il y avait bien plus de détails, surtout croustillants, et Gil ne se contentait pas de survoler les faits. Il les relatait dans les formes et y ajoutait plusieurs histoires parallèles, des anecdotes et des faits inédits.

L'écoutant, Lili s'était endormie lorsqu'il eut terminé l'histoire. La nuit tombait et le feu s'était éteint depuis un moment, un peu avant que la jeune fille ne s'assoupisse, lovée contre le loup.

Gil s'attarda un moment à la contemplation de cette adorable petite humaine, si joviale, si joyeuse, si insouciante. Même endormie, elle conservait ce timide sourire.

En cent ans, rencontrer Lili avait assurément été la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Gilbert. Se lier avec un être humain… A nouveau… Il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

Un flocon atterrit sur le museau de l'animal. Un autre se logea entre ses oreilles.

Il commençait à neiger. Lili dormait encore.

Elle allait avoir froid et tomber malade! Et Gil n'en avait aucune envie. Mais que pouvait-il faire? La réveiller? Non, si elle s'était endormie c'est qu'elle en avait besoin… Autant la laisser en profiter. La ramener au village? Les hommes prendraient peur et lui donneraient la chasse. Ce dont il se passerait parfaitement.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire à attendre que Lili attrape froid.

Il la ramènerait au château. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Soit elle se réveillerait en chemin, soit elle continuerait à se reposer dans un lit confortable. Et lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau consciente, Gil la ramènerait aussi près que possible du village.

Il la ramassa délicatement au sol et l'installa sur son dos puis, à petits pas, il commença son voyage à travers les flocons tombant de plus en plus fort.

oOo

Roderich allait entamer son repas lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Trois coups brefs et nerveux.

Les sourcils froncés, il abandonna son poisson et alla ouvrir, découvrant Vash, hagard, devant sa porte.

-Hé bien? Tu gardes Lili à dîner? demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

-Non, répondit-il, elle est partie il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Elle devait… Aller jouer dans les bois avec ses amis. Elle n'est pas rentrée?

L'inquiétude le gagnait. Peut-être que finalement… Il aurait dû l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre son "ami".

-Non. tempêta le forgeron. Et il fait nuit noire!

-Ahem, écoute, on va aller la chercher, hum? Va voir au sud, je vais au nord, d'accord? Un groupe qui babille, on va vite les retrouver.

Vash partit sans attendre et le brun l'initia après avoir soufflé toutes les chandelles qui illuminaient sa maison.

La dernière fois que Lili avait disparu, il l'avait retrouvée dans les bois aux alentours de la porte Nord. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'y trouverait cette fois aussi et il mettrait la main dessus avant son frère. A moins que… Non, mieux valait ne pas encore envisager le pire.

Malgré la neige tombante, il atteignit bientôt un endroit dégagé et, à la lueur d'une lanterne, constata la présence d'un feu à peine refroidi et, sur le sol, de traces d'une imposante masse aux côtés de la forme d'un petit corps.

De là partaient des traces de pattes…

Qui se dirigeaient vers le château.

Roderich blêmit et se remit en marche avec détermination.

Si cet animal maudit avait enlevé Lili…

Hé bien, ils allaient rapidement faire connaissance.

Lui, Roderich, puis Vash et enfin tout le village.

oOo

Roderich eut la surprise de trouver la grille ouverte, comme une invitation à y entrer. L'imposante porte de bois de l'entrée n'était pas non plus verrouillée.

A l'intérieur, un agréable fumet de viande mijotante assaillit les narines du pianiste, qui se retrouva dans un hall de marbre froid. La lumière était douce, chaleureuse, rassurante après les ténèbres de la forêt. Les murs, pour ce qu'il en distinguait, étaient raisonnablement tapissés de portraits et autres tableaux d'un excellent goût artistique.

Face à lui, Roderich aperçut un grand escalier de marbre aux rampes ouvragées et sculptées. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'émerveiller du prodige architectural car il vit qu'une chose les descendait et sursauta.

La… Créature se tenait debout et portait des vêtements raffinés, élégants et d'une qualité supérieure évidente. Elle était plus grande que lui d'au moins une tête et sa carrure était deux fois plus large que celle du jeune villageois. Elle avait des mains humains mais leur dos et les avant-bras qu'il devinait sous le tissu étaient recouverts d'un pelage blanc immaculé.

Le plus saisissant restait son visage. Allongé comme un museau, avec pourtant des mâchoires humaines. Des oreilles légèrement pointues et plus allongées que la moyenne. Des yeux sanguins, des canines acérées.

Roderich ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait en face de lui était un homme ou un loup.

Parce que c'était les deux. Aussi abominable que cela puisse être. Cette chose était à moitié un humain et à moitié un loup.

Sa voix résonna dans le hall.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite un jour.

Rocailleuse. Grave. Douce. Comme Lili la lui avait décrite, l'ironie en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Lili?! s'écria Roderich en se ruant sur lui. Relâchez-la, espèce de monstre!

Désormais plus proche, Roderich put remarquer l'éclat des yeux rouges. Leur tristesse. Leur douleur. Leur souffrance.

-Fermez-la. Elle dort.

-Peu importe! Où est-elle? Je veux la voir!

-Non, elle dort.

-Que lui avez-vous fait? Répondez! Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

-Elle se porte comme un charme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? Je serais prêt à tout pour que vous la relâchiez, mais s'il vous plaît ne lui faites pas de mal.

D'agressive, la voix de Roderich était devenue suppliante. Le pianiste s'agenouilla sur une marche aux pieds de la créature, qui fut assez surprise et détailla le jeune homme.

-Qui êtes-vous, pour elle? Son frère?

-Non. Peu importe qui je suis, relâchez-la! Prenez-moi en échange s'il le faut mais…

-Hé, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout! le coupa le loup. Je vais te garder. Après tout… On n'insulte pas impunément Gilbert-le-Grand.

Ce dernier tourna les talons et gravit les marches, laissant derrière lui un Roderich interdit.

-Arthy! On a de la visite. annonça la voix de la créature.

Un jeune homme en livrée de majordome fit son entrée dans le hall et attendit ses instructions.

-Donne-lui… continua son maître. Notre meilleure chambre. Et veille à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

On emmena Roderich dans une chambre du premier étage sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance, trop choqué qu'il était pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. On lui attribua une chambre luxueuse. Il n'y prêta aucune attention.

La voix du maître des lieux s'éleva, comme sortie de nulle part:

-Restez dans votre chambre tant que je reconduis Lili à sa demeure. N'ayant crainte, je suis homme de parole. D'autant que… Je ne lui veux aucun mal… Et ne mérite aucunement vos paroles déplacées.

Puis il se tut et Roderich fut abandonné dans le silence.

oOo

Lorsque Lili ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas les lieux. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre la plus spacieuse et la plus luxueuse qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Elle avait dormi trop longtemps… Et trop profondément. Elle ignorait même où elle était! Mais elle ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé bercer par la voix de Gil.

Elle roula sur le côté et se retrouva face à un inconnu qui la regardait dormir.

Son apparence avait changé… Mais ses yeux étaient identiques.

Gil.

Elle ne cilla même pas, au contraire. Un sourire tendre étira ses fines lèvres.

-Alors tu as aussi une apparence… Humaine. constata-t-elle.

Il eut un rire sarcastique.

-Tout est relatif…

-Je l'aime bien. déclara la jeune fille.

Gilbert quitta son chevet sans répondre et dit:

-Lève-toi… Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et demanda:

-Gil… On est au château, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé.

Mais Lili ignora les excuses et rit.

-C'est loin d'être aussi laid et lugubre que le disent les légendes!

Gil soupira et marmonna:

-Elles n'ont même pas épargné le château… C'est fou ce que les hommes ont l'art de colporter des ragots. Au sujet des hommes… Quelqu'un est venu te chercher.

-Vash?

-Il ne m'a pas révélé son identité. Et le torturer pour l'apprendre n'est pas du tout mon genre.

-Il était armé jusqu'aux dents?

-Non, en aucune façon. Il a les cheveux bruns, courts et des yeux violets, un assez beau garçon, et…

-Roderich?

-Si c'est le nom que porte cette description, ainsi soit-il. Hé bien, Roderich m'a supplié de le laisser séjourner au château un moment, et dans mon immense mansuétude je lui ai accordé ce privilège. C'est pourquoi il ne va pas nous accompagner au village.

-Mais…

-En route!

oOo

Vash, après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, retourna chez lui dans une colère et une anxiété peu communes.

Il y découvrit Lili qui l'attendait à table comme si tout était normal. Elle lui sourit mais il lança:

-Où étais-tu?

-Chez Peter! assura-t-elle précipitamment. Après la neige, il nous a fallut du temps pour nous réchauffer et…

-Et Roderich?

-Roderich?

-Il te cherche depuis plusieurs heures.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Il est dans les bois. A ta recherche. En pleine nuit.

-Je vais lui dire que je suis rentrée!

-Tu n'iras nulle part ce soir! gronda Vash. Je vais voir si j'arrive à le trouver.

Vash quitta leur maison. Mais aucun garde n'avait vu Roderich revenir. L'armurier préféra attendre le matin pour partir à sa recherche.

Quant à Lili, elle s'endormit en pensant à Gil qui lui disait:

"A la semaine prochaine. Surtout prend soin de toi et fais attention de ne pas attraper froid."

avant de disparaître dans la nuit une fois que Lili fut à une centaine de mètres de la porte Nord.

oOo

Roderich s'était résolu à sa vie de prisonnier. Prisonnier d'une prison dorée, certes, car on ne pouvait rêver mieux comme cellule. Néanmoins, il fut surpris lorsqu'on frappa délicatement à la porte et que le nouvel arrivant attendit son approbation pour l'ouvrir.

Il referma la garde-robe –objet d'étude du moment, rempli de vêtements dignes d'un aristocrates de la capitale quoiqu'un peu trop grands pour lui– et autorisa le visiteur à entrer.

C'était le majordome. "Arthy". Arthur, probablement.

-Le dîner est servi, Monsieur.

Roderich allait de surprise en surprise. On le traitait même comme un invité de marque…!

Il suivit le blond jusqu'à une vaste salle à manger où trônait, devant la cheminée, une longue table de bois ciré. On l'installa à la place d'honneur, le plus prêt du feu, pour qu'il savoure son repas dans une chaleur agréable.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul couvert. Une argenterie fine et hors de prix.

-Vais-je dîner seul?

-Monsieur a estimé que "la compagnie d'un monstre vous couperait l'appétit. Il a donc prit les mesures qui s'imposaient pour vous permettre de déguster comme il se doit les mets de notre chef qui est, sans mentir, le meilleur du Royaume!" Il vous souhaite par ailleurs une bonne soirée.

Le majordome se retira.

D'une double porte battante à la droite de Roderich surgit un jeune homme blond portant un catogan, l'air jovial et les yeux rieurs, les bras chargés de lourds plateaux de nourriture.

A la vue de cette surabondance de préparations culinaires toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, Roderich n'avait déjà plus faim.

oOo

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsque le château devint silencieux. Seule la tour Sud demeurait éclairée, car il s'y tenait une réunion importante.

Ils étaient trois à y prendre part. Francis, le cuisinier qui avait terminé son œuvre de remise en ordre des cuisines –où plutôt qui l'avait laissée à son second, Antonio, le maître d'armes désœuvré reconverti en jardinier tout aussi désœuvré en cette période hivernale, et évidemment Gilbert.

L'humeur n'était pas vraiment à la fête. Pour tout dire, Gilbert se faisait proprement remonter les bretelles par ceux qui étaient autant ses amis que ses compagnons d'infortune et ses domestiques.

-Je ne comprends pas! répéta Antonio avec incrédulité. Comment as-tu pu!? –il était même offusqué– Pourquoi tu l'as fait rester, Madre de Dios?

Francis en rajouta:

-Il t'a traité de monstre… Même si pour ma part je ne me plains pas, puisqu'il m'a félicité pour ma cuisiner, il y a mieux comme hôte, ne crois-tu pas? Lili, par exemple, elle est tellement adorable…

Gilbert garda le silence. Il leur tournait le dos, contemplant à travers une fenêtre le parc enneigé, se tenant debout alors qu'eux étaient assis dans de confortables fauteuils à haut dossier de velours bleu nuit.

Puis la voix profonde de l'homme-loup résonna:

-D'abord, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Ensuite… Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Sa voix se résumait à un murmure.

-Même quelqu'un qui en est persuadé pourrait s'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas? Comme il s'est proposé lui-même pour un séjour d'observation, j'ai… Je me suis dit que, peut-être… Quand il serait de retour au village…

-Tu prévois de le relâcher? s'étonna Antonio, qui avait décidément eu son lot de surprises pour la soirée. Mais, et si…

Gilbert le coupa.

-Si un jour il se sent suffisamment en confiance pour me le demander… Pourquoi pas? Mais pas avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de son erreur.

-Alors tu crois vraiment… commença Francis.

-Jusqu'ici j'ai toujours eu trop peur de s'essayer. Aujourd'hui… Si jamais nous échouons, que me restera-t-il à perdre? Si je veux changer les choses, c'est maintenant ou jamais, n'est-ce pas, Francis?

Le blond acquiesça.

-Je croyais que tu avais refusé de tenter le coup. lui rappela Antonio.

Gilbert baissa la tête.

-C'est vrai. Et c'est toujours le cas. Je me fiche de savoir s'il aura une incidence sur mon destin ou mon état. Mais… Ses mains… Vous avez vu ses mains?

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pâle lumière de la lune qui illuminait la pièce.

-C'est un pianiste. reprit-il. Si je l'ai fait rester, c'est surtout parce que j'espère que, pour mes derniers instants, il pourra rendre à cette maison sa gaieté d'antan… Qu'il pourra remplacer Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Le mystère s'installe... J'espère, en tout cas.<p>

Traduction:

Madre de dios : Mère de Dieu (juron espagnol)

Je tiens juste à préciser que malgré la dernière phrase, cette n'est pas du Germancest, en aucune façon!

Ah, et la voix de Gil, c'est celle de Richard Armitage/Thorin Oakenshield *w*

Voilà voilà...

Joyeux Noël encore une fois~


End file.
